Chou Dennou Uberman Volume 1
by KaiserRangerPH
Summary: Five unlikely kids who has just moved in to town, soon became superheroes due a terrible incident. Now, harnessing a power beyond power, they dedicate themselves in protecting their new town from the forces of evil as CHOU DENNOU UBERMAN!
1. Episode 1

**Chou Dennou Uberman [Volume 1]**

A South Park FanFiction written by KaiserRangerPH

Elvin James Soho, Jarvis Sanchez, Noel Sison, Allie June Sta. Maria, Chou Dennou Uberman, and UberZord Created by KaiserRangerPH

Other Original Characters appeared in this fiction belong to their respective owners.

© South Park created by Trey Parker and Matt Stone

 _ **Episode 1: Newcomers**_

 _Act 1_

It was just another day in South Park Elementary, until five new kids came in. Who are they? Why are they here? And what the f*** are they doing in here? They seemed to be just normal 9 or 10-year-olders, just moved to the town just recently.

Stan Marsh looks at the five and said "Dude, you must be new in here? Name's Stan, Stan Marsh."

The kid in red walked away with his gang. Kyle Broflovski and Butters Stotch looked at the five walked down the hallway.

Just before the five moved on, Eric Cartman blocked their way and he said "Hey, you must be the new minority kids they've talked about."

The red kid gazed into the eyes of the 'fat ass' standing before them. The other kids started to look at Cartman and the five as if a fight is about to develop.

"Out of our way, FAT ASS." said the red kid as he gave Cartman a haymaker.

Everybody was shocked as what he did.

"He was blocking our way." said the red boy.

"That guy kept us from going on." said the boy in green.

"He even called us minorities." said the blue boy.

"What can you say about us?" said the girl in pink.

"Do we look like minorities to you?" said the yellow girl.

Clyde Donovan answered "No, but you new kids look a lot like 'Power Rangers'."

The five reacted a bit and the red kid said "Power Rangers? Nope, never heard, or watched it."

 _Act 2_

The five reached the doorway to the classroom, as like every other students of their age. Mr. Garrison, the teacher had asked the five to introduce themselves in front of the whole class.

The red boy came first and said "My name is Elvin James Soho, you might know me as the guy who just punched the fat guy here." just as he said that, Cartman felt so sorry for what he did.

Second came the green boy and said "Name's Jarvis Sanchez, nice to meet you all." as he snapped his fingers, some of the girls got swooned and screamed like his fans.

Then the blue boy stepped in front third and said "I am Noel Sison, and it's a pleasure to be here." everybody was clueless except for Rodel Madla who said "Are you a comedian? Or is it just your name's familiar."

Stepped in fourth is the pink girl and said "Hi, I'm Allie June Sta. Maria, I just moved here last week, and so glad to see you." Wendy Testaburger looks at her and she said to her friends, "I think this new girl's pretty good."

Finally, the yellow girl shyly walked to the front and said "Hello..." the class greeted back while she feels a little nervous because she is still new in class.

"What's your name?" said Mr. Garrison, "Uh... Mia Segovia?" she said "Yeah, Mia Segovia, I'm happy to be your new classmate from now on."

The five went back to their own desks and class went on.

 _Act 3_

The other students one by one got to know the gang as the lecture continued.

Rodel asked Elvin "You're pretty good back there, Elvin." and Elvin said "Thanks, you're Rodel Madla, right?"

"Yup..." answered Rodel "Can't believe I'm not the only one anymore."

"Why, it's because me and my friends are Filipinos too?" said Elvin "Besides, they even called us Power Rangers because we're color-coded."

Rodel then said "You looked a lot more like 'Bioman' for a reason."

"Bioman?" said Elvin "My dad liked that show."

Jarvis was a little lucky because he is sitting next to Bebe Stevens and Jenny Simon who are attracted to him like pieces of nails being drawn to a magnet. Noel sat next to Craig Tucker and Kevin Stoley not because they wear blue, it's because Noel wanted to hang out sometimes with other classmates.

Allie sat next to Clare Evans who said "Wow, you go, girl. Jophie Nguyen and I are so jealous right now..." then Allie replied "Not really, besides, you haven't seen the rest of it."

Mia took her seat and Wendy said "Mia, you and Allie are friends, right?"

Mia answered "Yeah, and the boys too."

"Your outfit looks nice..." said Wendy, "Thanks, Wendy..." answered Mia.


	2. Episode 2

_**Episode 2: Return of the Ginger-Bots**_

Act 1

It was lunchtime in the school cafeteria, and unfortunately Elvin and his gang can't decide which table they should choose. Elvin wanted to hang out with his 'Kababayan' Rodel and his brother Rey who calls his brother a minion. Jarvis wanted to be with some of the girls on one table. Noel wanted to sit next to Jimmy Valmer and Timmy Burch although he's not handicapped. Allie wanted to chat along with Liza Morello and Heffer trying to see who loves Cartman more. Mia wanted to eat lunch with little Louise Watson who feels a little lonely right now. Just then Elvin saw this vacant table in the corner that only a few eat their lunch there. While the five were eating, Duke Stevenson and Jack Williams asked them if they can sit with them, then Elvin agreed. Niels Marienlund turned his head to the new kids hanging out with the two and so he sat down next to 'Pretty Girl' Mia Segovia, in which she didn't mind. Meanwhile, a teenage ginger guy looking at his monitor screen showing every action his 'little brother' Eric Cartman does.

A robot comes to his aid, giving him an ice-cold drink and said "Your drink, master..."

He takes the cup and drinks from it.

"Someday, Eric, SOMEDAY!" he said.

Then after he stood up from his chair, he said to his robots "Ginger-Bots, I want to teach that guy a lesson once more after what he did to my father. For I, Scott Tenorman, have no mercy this time!"

The Ginger-Bots' eyes glowed a bloody red light, as Scott laughed maniacally.

Act 2

Back in school, Elvin and his gang began to communicate with their new friends in the playground.

"Ever heard of Mecha-Streisand, Elvin?" said Stan as he threw the baseball, "No. Never heard of it..." replied Elvin.

"Mecha-Streisand is the giant robot monster that attacked the town a while back." added Kyle, "She even killed Pip Pirrup." Butters said.

"Who's Pip?" asked Noel, "Never heard of him?" said Craig "He's the British kid who once studied here and got killed by that monster."

Jarvis cannot believe what he heard and he said "That's kinda sad, guys, but seriously, he more looks like a brave martyr."

Cartman showed the picture of Pip and the three were speechless because he looked almost like a girl. Mia and Allie were having a conversation with the girls gossiping about the boys.

"Mia, do you have a crush?" asked Wendy as she looked at the boys playing ball, "Uh, I don't know, Wendy, but I'm still new here, me and my friends don't know much about everyone here" said Mia.

"Oh, have you girls heard? That Jarvis guy is so cute!" shrieked Lola "He even kissed me a lot, OMG!"

"Yeah, do you like Jarvis?" Wendy asked the two again, "Well, he's our friend, so we do like him..." replied Allie.

Heidi Turner along with the other girls Bebe, Jenny, and Red were looking at the other two.

"Bebe, do you think Elvin is cuter than Noel?" asked Red, "Not really, but he is more of a tough guy..." replied Bebe.

"I think Noel's the cutest for me, Heidi. How about you, do you prefer Elvin?" said Jenny, "Noel's more like a class clown rather than a cutie, if you know what I mean..." Heidi chuckled.

Act 3

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, robots began popping around, and started to attack the poor students.

"What are those things?" said Elvin, "They're robots." said Jarvis, "And they're attacking us. RUN!" said Noel.

Everybody began to find places to hide from the evil robots.

"Eric Cartman, do you know those robots and where they came from?" asked Elvin while they were hiding in the bush, "They're Ginger-Bots. Scott Tenorman must have sent them here to kill me again."

"Scott Tenorman?" added Noel "Who is he?"

"He's said to be my brother, and he wants revenge after I killed his father..." Cartman explained, "So if that Scott guy's your 'brother', then his father's supposedly your father too!" said Jarvis.

Elvin, Jarvis, and Noel headed out to find the girls.

Meanwhile, in another hiding spot, "Oh, I wonder what happened to the boys." worried Mia, "Relax, Mia, they're OK, let's just wait here." comforted Allie.

"So, yeah, those robots are attacking the playground again, right?" said Bebe "I wish there could be somebody to help us right now."

"Like who?" asked Jenny "Coon? Professor Chaos? Or anybody who's anybody?"

As the two heard the boys' voices calling them, Mia and Allie soon went out to see them.

"Great, everyone's alright." said Elvin "Looks like we got some unexpected visitors, that's all."

Soon, the Ginger-Bots were gaining on them.


	3. Episode 3

_**Episode 3: The Heroes Have Arrived**_

 _Act 1_

One Week Ago...

Scott Tenorman was working on an experiment that gives a person who wears this, a wide arsenal of super weapons and super abilities. It was called-UBERMAN.

"Finally, it is finished." said Scott "Now, my minion, I entrust to you these 'Uber-Changers' and don't give them to just anybody. Understand?"

The humble Ginger-Bot receives the five bracelets and stores them inside.

"Now, move forth, Ginger-Bots!" Scott orders his minions to scout in the outside world.

It was a sunny day in South Park, as the newly moved kids Elvin, Noel, Mia, Jarvis, and Allie were having fun.

"Wow, I didn't know you guys followed me here in Colorado..." said Elvin, "Yeah, what are best friends for, right?" answered Jarvis, "Boy, sometimes, life on the West Coast is such bummer." added Noel, "And this place is a lot more peaceful than San Francisco." Mia smiled, "Not to mention the cold climate, brrr..." Allie replied.

While the five were playing outside, their parents are watching over them just to be sure that they don't get into trouble.

 _Act 2_

Everything was peaceful for now, until the robots appeared.

"Must find recruits..." buzzed a Ginger-Bot while a bunch more was following from behind.

The kids' parents were calling them back but they refused to go in their homes. Just then, a mysterious superhero leaped into action, standing before the Ginger-Bots. Wearing Spandex, a cloak with a question mark on his cowl, and… underpants? Sure, he looks like a superhero anyway.

"Guys, look!" said Elvin "It's Mysterion, the superhero who can't die!" the four can't believe their eyes that they're seeing a real superhero fighting in action!

And there's not even a sign of cameras around. Mysterion punched and kicked a Ginger-Bot, one after the other.

"And don't ever come back..." he said, "Whoa, you saved us, Mysterion." said Elvin as Mysterion dashed off without another word.

"Hey guys, come over here!" Jarvis calls up the gang to see one of the broken Ginger-Bots still functioning.

"That thing's still alive, dude." said Noel.

"Must... find... recruits..." crackled the Ginger-Bot.

"I think he's looking for something." Mia wondered.

"Mia, I'm not sure what that thing's searching for, besides we have no idea about it." Allie said.

Suddenly, the Ginger-Bot's chest compartment opened up revealing five mysterious bracelets. The five were curious to pick them up from the dying robot, and just then the bracelets clung onto their wrists. They tried to take it off, but the bracelets don't tend to.

The Ginger-Bot then said before it shutted down "Password: UBERMAN"

The five had no clue what's going on and how did it happened.

 _Act 3_

One Week Later...

With most of the kids went back to the safety of the school building, only five remained with the army of Ginger-Bots standing before them.

"Remember the time that Ginger-Bot said to us?" asked Elvin as the enemies drew closer.

"He said 'password...' uh..." recalled Jarvis.

"It starts with a U..." said Noel as he also tried to remember.

"Umbrella... Ulster... Uppercut..." Mia added.

"Uh... Uberman, is that it?" Allie then remembered the password clearly.

"Uberman... That's it! Guys, we have to say Uberman while we press the button on these watches!" said Elvin as they prepare themselves for action.

Elvin led the transformation as he imitated that pose from Chou Denshi Bioman.

"UBERMAN!" he shouted.

The others followed and did the same thing. Just then, the five were given different colored suits and helmets, like magic. The Ginger-Bots could not believe what they just saw with their optic sensors.

"Cool! The new kids turned into superheroes!" said Rodel, "I told you they're Power Rangers…" said Clyde, "Really, Clyde?" said Token Black.

Heidi, Lola, Nelly, and Milly screamed as they saw Jarvis outside.

"Good luck, Douchebags..." said Cartman "We're all counting on you this time."


	4. Episode 4

_**Episode 4: The Battle Begins**_

 _Act 1_

The five introduced themselves as 'Uber Red', 'Uber Green', 'Uber Blue', 'Uber Yellow', and 'Uber Pink'. Altogether, they go by the codename: 'Chou Dennou Uberman'! Meanwhile, Scott looked in his monitor seeing Uberman about to fight the Ginger-Bots.

"Impossible!" he said "How could those runts use my Uber-Changers! It supposed to be for those who are worth using them!"

"Uh, Boss..." added Prototype X-1, "They were the ones worth of the name."

"NO!" yelled Scott "Ginger-Bots, attack at will! Don't let those brats have those, no matter what!"

And so, the Ginger-Bots in the playground started to charge and began their real mission. Uberman began to fight back by punching, kicking, and smashing one Ginger-Bot after the other. Uberman had won the fight for now, but not for long. A new wave of Ginger-Bots appeared from behind and soon attacked the heroes.

"I think these guys are a lot tougher than expected..." said Uber Red.

So they pulled out their Techno-Revolvers to shoot down incoming Ginger-Bots. But the battle wasn't over since there were even more of the Ginger-Bots lurked from either side.

 _Act 2_

So they decided to use their individual weapons and spread out to take down the enemies.

"Burn to ashes!" said Uber Red as he swung his 'Techno-Sword' onto a pack causing them to catch fire.

"Chill down!" said Uber Blue as he used his 'Techno-Axe' to chop down another bunch leaving them frozen solid.

Uber Green skewered one Ginger-Bot with his 'Techno-Rod' causing it to electrocute and he said "Shocking, isn't it?"

Uber Pink threw her 'Techno-Boomerang' from a distance attacking the Ginger-Bots far away like a boomerang and came back to her afterward, then she said "Wow, nice shot, first time!"

"Not fair!" said Uber Yellow who was under attack by Ginger-Bots beating her up, but she blocked the next attacks with her 'Techno-Shield' breaking her free from the enemies.

Suddenly a bigger Elite Ginger-Bot charged in to pulverize the Uberman, and the five began attacking at once.

"He's too strong!" said Uber Red.

Eventually, the five Uberman put their weapons together to make a bigger weapon called the 'Uber-Strizer'. The sword began powering up until Uber Red slashed it onto the Elite Ginger-Bot. The robot exploded like the ones seen on TV. Their friends were cheering after Uberman saved the school from the Ginger-Bots. The team became instant celebrities on that moment.

 _Act 3_

But as for Scott, as he looked at Uberman celebrating their victory and he said "This is just the beginning, Uberman, the real party has just begun."

So he pushed the black button on his control panel and alarms began to ring. Soon, a mysterious giant robot ascended and gates open and ready for launch.

"Deploy Mecha-Streisand, now!" announced though the intercom, and soon the giant machine beast moved out and began its mission to crush down the five Uberman for good.

Uberman went outside to the school entrance to see their biggest foe yet.

"Aw, man, that dude's huge!" said Uber Red, "That's the Mecha-Streisand they've been talking about!" said Uber Green, "Look at the size of that metal junk, guys!" said Uber Blue, "Oh, it's coming for us!" said Uber Yellow "Great, it's destroying the town!" said Uber Pink.

The giant beast continued to wreak havoc as our heroes are figuring out how to stop this abomination. The team is a little clueless if there's a giant robot that can stop this beast from another total destruction, until the Uber-Changers flashed.

Uber Red checked it out and said "Guys, I think my watch's flashing." the others also noticed theirs are doing the same too.

Uber Red pressed one of the buttons and an image of a robot appeared on the small screen.

"What's this?" said Uber Red "Seems like we can use some kind of robot to stop Mecha-Streisand from doing ruckus."

And so, the team called out the Uber-Machines to action.


	5. Episode 5

_**Episode 5: The Mighty UberZord**_

 _Act 1_

Somewhere within the mountains, lies a secret base where the five super machines are stored. Each of the five instantly started their engines and the gates soon opened for the five to roll out. Meanwhile, Scott notices that the Uber-Machines are finally activated after ages in the old base.

"Hmm?" said Scott "Who let the Uber-Machines out?"

A Ginger-Bot replied "It's those children who still have the Uber-Changers, master."

"Drat!" Scott slammed his fist against the arm rest of his chair while watching the Uber-Machines scramble into action.

The five looked at their bracelets again to see which vehicle they should pilot. Soon, the five are in their respective Uber-Machines.

"Alright, lock on!" said Uber Red piloting the Uber-Fighter.

"Jarvis here, this is kickin'!" said Uber Green manning the Uber-Liner.

"This is Noel, all systems are Go!" said Uber Blue driving the Uber-Trailer.

"Mia here, ready to rock!" said Uber Yellow controlling the Uber-Crawler.

"Hey, nice stereo!" said Uber Pink riding the Uber-Aider.

Individually, the five Uber-Machines attacked the rampaging beast with all their might and will. Mecha-Streisand had somehow endured all the missiles and beams shot by the five.

"Fall back!" Uber Red commanded as the vehicles gathered together.

Meanwhile, inside the Uber-Fighter's cockpit, Uber Red looks at the screen showing a diagram of a robot called 'UberZord', and then he said "Alright team, let's initiate UberZord combination, now!"

 _Act 2_

Uber-Crawler and Uber-Aider began to form the legs while the other two began to fly. Next, Uber-Liner folded down to form the waist, and Uber-Trailer folded out to form arms the torso. Soon, the four began assembling the UberZord, until Uber-Fighter docked on top to form the head.

"Complete, UberZord!" all of Uberman said as they are now inside one cockpit.

And so, the real battle begins, as Mecha-Streisand and UberZord started to exchange attacks. The vicious beast tried to breathe fire onto the valiant giant, but in return the robot still stands. Now, UberZord threw a powerful punch onto Mecha-Streisand causing a dent on the waist. As the monstrous abomination that once killed a Briton cried and whipped its tail onto UberZord, the giant robot fell down on the ground.

"We may be down, but we're not out!" said Uber Red "Cyber Sword!"

UberZord quickly gets up and pulls out a sword from its hand. The sword began to charge up and glow like a Jedi's light saber from Star Wars. Mecha-Streisand fired missiles onto UberZord, but it was repelled by a swing of the Cyber Sword.

"Final Uber Cyber Kill!" said the five Uberman as UberZord slashes Mecha-Streisand in half.

The beast falls and explodes in front of our heroes. The five celebrated their victory as the feared monster is no more.

"CURSES!" said Scott as he looked at his monster destroyed by our heroes "I want those pesky runts pay for what they have done!"

 _Act 3_

Meanwhile, back in school, we find Elvin, Jarvis, Noel, Allie, and Mia celebrating their victory with all of their friends back in school.

"Good job, Douchebags." said Cartman as he shaked hands with Elvin "If it wasn't for you, we would've been doomed by that monster again." said Rodel as he pat Elvin's shoulder, "It was nothing, you guys." said Elvin.

The girls began kissing Jarvis like fans of a movie star.

"Ahh... Make it stop! Ahahahaha..." said Jarvis as the attack continued.

"What playboy." said Noel, "N-n-n-no-Noel, you were g-g-g-great back there." stuttered Jimmy "Ever-ever-ever... Everybody here in this town thanks you."

"Unbelievable, Allie, you're a hero?" asked Clare, "It was just unexpected, Clare. I mean, we saved the town, right?" answered Allie.

Mia sat on a bench feeling sad after all that saving the day. Then Wendy sat down beside her and said "I'm proud of you, Mia Segovia."

Mia took a deep breath and said "I thought I was going to die at that point."

"Don't be sad, Mia, I heard Elvin has a crush on you." said Wendy.

"Does he?" said Mia as her frown turned into smile, and left her seat.

Stan sat down and said "Hey Wendy, those new kids were awesome back there." and Wendy said "Yeah, and after they saved us from those bad guys, I don't know what happens next after this."

The gang continued to enjoy this moment while it lasts. Meanwhile a mysterious new kid with a black scarf standing in the corner, looking at our heroes from afar, and thinking maybe it's not the time for him to show up and make a mess once more, but that will be told for another time.

-THE END-


End file.
